The Champion and The Mob
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: She famous while I'm no one. She strong while I'm weak. She's popular while I'm not. Everyone loves her while many hate me or look down on me. Will I ever be able to stand next to her like before?
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - ?%]**

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Beginning**

(Continent: Anima | Kingdom: Mistral | City of Mistral: Sanctum Academy)

At a young age, I was different from others. Where others were born with the potential to become a Huntsmen and Huntresses. But, requires for them to unlock their Aura, either natural or by others.

I somehow unlocked mine at the age of 4, something unheard of and very dangerous, because having one's Aura unlocked would cause the creature of darkness, the Grimm, to attraction to those with Aura unlocked more compared to people without their Aura unlocked.

However, I learned later on what I unlocked wasn't Aura, but something different. Because at the age of 11. Where one of the teachers in Sanctum Academy unlocked mine before I could explain how I've already unlocked mine.

To my shock; the teacher at the time manage to unlock my Aura.

So what did I unlock on that day?

A few days later, I caused harm to someone I cared for.

I was only lucky enough that what happened back on that day didn't cause the people with high-status in power, to capture me and even experiment on me, to find out what I have unlocked or have others finding out what I have unlocked before gaining my Aura.

Due to this, I was frightened of my own abilities and distance myself from others, even my only one friend, who would have stuck with me for anything. Sadly, due to that incident. I couldn't bear to even speak or look her in the eyes.

This caused a rift between us until we no longer hang out like back then.

Furthermore, I learned that this power I gained early on, didn't make me greater than anyone else. After all, I have seen and read where many people have these Semblances that's beyond powerful. What I have would barely count as the average.

Unlike my former friend, who became famous over the years as a famed athlete and four times consecutive winner of the Mistral Region Tournament, with this year as her last time attending the tournament.

I didn't want to look like a stalker or anything, but I made sure to cheer her on in the background and made sure no one notices me. And boy, I have seen the results of what stalkers exposed to hardcore fans of my former friend.

Yeah, I tried my best to train the Art of Stealth. Something I'm grateful for, because due to this. I learned how to control my power, which I started calling it as Psychic Power upon reading one of the comic, where one of the characters actually have similar to the power I unlocked before gaining Aura.

And because of this, I believed that maybe there are others like me. So, I would continue collecting these comics or anything related to the power of psychic in order to find the right method to suppress it or at least help me control it enough not to harm others.

Honestly, I wasted my time searching for one, because after a few years until I found the method I was searching for. I learned I somehow managed to suppress my psychic power enough to not cause too many problems like before.

But, the problem is that I learned the hard way, that my Psychic Power is linked to my emotions somehow, to my confusion, causing me to have to learn how to suppress my own emotions as best I can.

On another note, this helped me train in the Art of Stealth until I learned it was based on a comic, which means I was learning something that very helpful. Pushing myself to learn more to master the Art of Stealth.

Much to my surprise, I may have overdone it. Because now, I can't help myself and try to hide the moment someone sees me, as in looking for me.

"Shigeo. Can you-are you serious?! Even now you picked the time to hide?! I mean it's the last day before you graduate!" The Sanctum Combat Teacher shouts in rage, to find out one of their troublesome students wasn't in sight.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 8% | Shame]**

"Come on, teach." One of the students said to the Sanctum Combat Teacher, "We all know that is impossible to find him. Hell, none of us even see him besides his profile picture. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't even know he exists! Why not just skip him and get another student, this is our last day together as a class. Why don't we ignore him?"

"Yeah!"

"Why should we care if he shows up or not?!"

"If not for his family, he would be kicked out by now!"

Soon, the whole classroom started shouting about how much a coward I am, even to the point of being the shame of my family's status.

I knew that it was because of my family, that I was allowed to continue to attend here without being expelled with how much I continue to dodge anything that would put me in the spotlight.

"QUIET!" The Sanctum Combat Teacher shouted at the top of their lungs, "This is the last day and I will have you come out and fight for once, Shigeo! I'll fail you even if I get fired, not even your family will help you before it's too late! So get your behind down here before I lose my temper!"

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 34% | Shame]**

_'It's at least I could do, right?'_ I thought to myself with shame due to the fact that throughout my years attending the Sanctum Academy, I only have entered the arena to fight another student once before I learned how my combat skills are pretty much slim to zero.

I have no one to blame but myself because I was too focused on training myself in the Art of Stealth, just so I could cheer on my former friend in the background without any worry about anyone finding me.

Because of this, I neglected my training in combat to the point, even a newborn Grimm could easily kill me. Heck, my weapon can't even be called a weapon when it's just a portable holograph projection.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 44% | Shame]**

"Hurry up, Shigeo!" The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher shouted once more, causing me to tremble.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 54% | Shame]**

"Don't make me fail you! I'm willing to make you repeat a grade than allow you to pass!" The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher started making threats, with the other students echoing them.

A few people begin starting to notice the ground shaking for some reason, causing concern among them.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 81% | Shame]**

The shaking begins to get stronger, causing more people even outside the classroom to notices while the ones continue what they're doing.

I was about to reveal myself. Not noticing how the building is slowing shaking. Alarming almost everyone in the building and some of the teachers have begun escorting the students out of the building.

"That's enough, Professor!"

And like that, the shaking stop for a moment.

A female student shouts at the Combat Teacher, causing them to frown and look at who dare to talk back at them before their rage faded into fear.

"Uh, Miss Nikos. I don't mean any trouble, but you must understand. Shigeo-" The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher was about to explain themselves.

"Professor." Pyrrha said in a calm, but in a firm tone of voice, "You're not close to Shigeo to call him by his first name. That's unprofessional of you."

The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher gulp and started to sweat, "Yes, uh, I mean Mr. Kageyama haven't fought any other students since the first week. You must understand this is part of the class and be graded on. If it wasn't for Shig-Mr. Kageyama's family. He would have failed due to lack of participation and repeat the year, even at worse expel for not doing the assignments."

Pyrrha frown at this, knowing what her teacher said is true. She looks around to find her old childhood friend, but couldn't see him at all. Much to her sadness, that even now that she helping him, he wouldn't show up before her.

The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher seeing that the school's prized student didn't follow up with a response, causing them to think that maybe their words have persuaded Pyrrha Nikos to their side.

"Now, Mr. Kageyama, please come down the arena and face your opponent." The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher had a smug on their face, that Pyrrha Nikos no longer protects the troublesome student.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 90% | Shame]**

I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should or not, even my former friend didn't continue to stop the teacher from picking me.

The shaking resume; now many people in the classroom started to look around in confusion. Wondering why the place is shaking. However, the Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher was too focus on one student to realize this.

"Come now, Mr. Kageyama, not all of us have that much free time." The Sanctum Academy Combat Teacher continues to 'nicely' speak for me to come to the arena, for a sparring match with a fellow student.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 93% | Shame]**

However, just before I finally give in and reveal myself like I should have done years alone. The school bell ring, causing some of the students to cheer that the last day of school ended while some groan at this, because some of them actually failed in one of their class subjects and require to retake the class or just do summer school before they could pick which Academies to pick to continue their career as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

While I, on the hand, relax and sighed in relief. During so, the shaking completely stops.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 30% | Shame]**

"What?!" The Sanctum Combat Teacher cried out in shock and horror, that they failed to almost finally getting that one student to show some fighting abilities because the last data on that student's progress was literally years ago and haven't been updated since then.

"No!" The Sanctum Combat Teacher shriek in horror, because after the school bell rang, which mean whatever chances of getting that troublesome student to reveal himself are no longer possible, along with losing their bet with the other teachers.

I quickly escape from the classroom before the teacher snap and try to lock me in the classroom and fight the teacher instead of a student.

Not that it hasn't happened before in the past with other students. I'm just lucky not to allow that to happen to me.

* * *

A few minutes later*

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 31% | Shame]**

I watch my fellow students greeting others, then giving their farewells.

"Hey, Pyrrha! Which Academy, are you aiming for?" I heard a student ask my former friend.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet." Pyrrha said to her fellow student.

"Why not enroll in Haven Academy, that's where everyone else is going." Another student said to Pyrrha, who just kept her mouth shut and give everyone a forced smile.

Even if I don't spend time with Pyrrha, I did learn many things about her, much to my shameful stalkerish action. Even after I tried to convince myself I wasn't a stalker, but remember all those times I tried to learn about Pyrrha in order to figure out the best way to cheer her on from the background. I feel like such a stalker, that I would know for sure if it gets out, I would be dead for sure.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 36% | Shame]**

As I watch Pyrrha continues to listen to the others trying to persuade her to enroll in Haven Academy. I knew which one she planning to go, not that I found her signing the application to transfer over to Beacon Academy. Nope. I was just nearby, that is all.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 38% | Shame]**

Oh, who am I kidding? After overtraining in the Art of Stealth. I have been stalking Pyrrha since then, just so I could figure a way to show that I'm still her friend and giving support from afar.

After watching Pyrrha interacting with our fellow students. I decided to head home and pack things up. Because it's going to be a long trip to the Kingdom of Vale. Better get there early before Pyrrha does. Who knows what would happen if Pyrrha finds me on the same Airship to Vale. She will start asking questions about why, then later it will head to the subject of me being her stalker, creeping her out to the point of being disgusted with me!

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 46% | Shame]**

Quickly, I rush out of the school while unconsciously avoiding bumping into anyone and dodging anyone's line of sight that searching for me.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Anima | Kingdom: Mistral | City of Mistral: Airport)

"Are sure I can't change your mind, to enroll in Haven Academy instead?" My Mom asks me with sadness and worry as she hugging me tightly.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 16% | Guilt]**

If others could see me and my Mom together. Many would ask if we were related at all, with my dull average look, even having a dark bowl-shaped hair is very unusual among Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training.

While my Mom looks like a model on those fashion magazines.

In fact, there was time where I wonder if she was really my Mom, but was proved true that she is, in fact, my real Mom after she got tired of others questioning if I was adopted or not, causing my Mom to always carry a copy of the paper that shows the result of a blood test done, with her to show others proof without having to continue explaining. If that wasn't enough, then Mom would ignore them afterward.

"Are you sure, I can't change your mind? Mommy would miss you." My Mom tried to persuade me to change my mind.

I can't blame her since I'm technically leaving my home for the next four years, where I have lived with my Mom for years and the only time we are apart. It is when there is during school and some school trips that lasted a few days. So, four years apart are very big compared to before.

"I'll miss you too, Mom. Plus, we can just chat over our scrolls. It's not like we can't contact each other." I tried to cheer my Mom up, who started sniffing, showing that she about to cry at any moment now.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 21% | Guilt]**

"But, that won't be the same!" My Mom cried out in sadness and if it wasn't for my Semblance. People nearby would look in our directions due to how loud my Mom is being.

"Come now, Mom. You have a company to run, you won't know the difference if I was there or not." I wanted to convince my Mom, but failing too, when Mom started crying even louder.

"Of course I would know the difference! I won't get to see you during the afternoon every day!" My Mom cried out in sadness, as she started giving out multiple examples of when I would show up in her company after school whenever I'm not stalk-finding Pyrrha nearby whenever I go somewhere to do my training in stealth.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 24% | Guilt]**

"Alright, Mom. I get it. But, I need to go." I said to my Mom, who stop crying for a moment before she cried out even louder than ever, then hug me tighter, to the point I feel my Aura draining.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 40% | Guilt]**

"Please. I need this." I whisper to my Mom, as my guilt is starting to eat me.

My Mom looked at me with watery eyes, "Are you sure, whatever you need to do in Vale can't be done here?"

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 48% | Guilt]**

I gulp a little, "I'm sure."

My Mom looks at me for a few minutes before she gently hugs me. Much to my confusion.

"You know, your Father always follows his goal and never stop until he reaches it or dies, trying." My Mom said in a gentle, sad tone, causing my body to go stiff because my Mom doesn't always talk about my Father.

"When he was alive, he was like you. Always have that look in your eyes whenever you're doing something that brings joy into your life." My Mom said to me, as I blink a few times in confusion. Because training in stealth at first wasn't that fun at all and only a few moments of excitement due to complete one of my minor goals in training. Heck, I regretted training in stealth and should have gone for something else.

Training beyond what needed to do in training had caused me many problems over the years, that only a few people managed to see me even with all my training. And my Mom is one of the few that could see me no matter how well I hide.

"I guess my baby is growing up. Just promise me you'll call every day. Just hearing your voice is enough for me." My Mom gives me a sad smile.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 51% | Guilt]**

"I promise." I squeeze these two words out before my guilt break me.

In the background, a few people shouted in surprised about a glass window cracked.

"Alright, go ahead. I've already brought you a first-class ticket to Vale." My Mom gave me the ticket to ride the Airship, that's flying to the Kingdom of Vale from Mistral.

"Be sure to bring me a girlfriend home during the school break." My Mom teases me, causing me to blush.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 75% | Embarrassment]**

"Mom!" I cried out, which is very rare for me, causing Mom to giggle at me. Much to my embarrassment.

While in the background, a few people begin to feel very hot for some reason.

"Alright. Alright. Go on, I'm expecting you to call me tonight." My Mom stops hugging me and rubs my head, causing my hair to mess up a little.

"I promise." I said to my Mom, as I hug her one more time before heading to the Airship I'm taking.

"See ya later, son!" My Mom wave at me, with tears going down her cheeks before she wipes it away.

"See ya later, Mom!" I shout back as I walk up the stairs, to the Airship, with the other passengers.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: This Is A Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - ?%]**

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 2: This Is A Surprise**

A few hours later*

(Continent: Anima | Kingdom: Mistral | Airship)

Looking out the window on my left as I stare at the blue sky, thinking about for a way to support Pyrrha while at the same time figure a way to allow myself to stand next to her instead of hiding all the time.

At the very least, I manage to finish creating my finishing version of my new weapon, as in it actually look like a weapon compared to the prototype version I been using up to now.

Also, the new version is able to create a solid form with hard light technology, but only for a few seconds. Which is enough for me to use as a decoy or an object to take the damage for me while I escape.

My new weapon, which I still haven't picked a name for it, takes on the form of a handgun, with a few attachments to it and using [Gravity Dust] as the ammo. This is what I used to make the holograph feel like it's a solid object.

I didn't know how to solve the problem to make the projections feel the exact same things as the real ones. So that's one of the weaknesses I have to deal with until I figure something out.

But, at least I can just scan things by just holding the trigger lightly for my handgun to scan before I actually pull the trigger and it fires small devices that project the holograph.

Too bad I need to remade these devices due to the fact they are only one-time use before becoming completely useless as the [Gravity Dust] pretty much destroy it after a few seconds.

I let a sigh and stop thinking about my new weapon, then go through my backpack to pull out a comic for me to read, which is the latest volume. Maybe I can get some ideas to use from it. After all, some of the things I learned how to control my Psychic Powers somewhat from these comics. As in how to use my Psychic Powers in an offensive manner.

Because after thinking about it, I have zero combat experience other than hiding and escaping from any battle-related over the years.

So I'm very limited to what I can solve this. Some are long-term, that take too long and I would be behind everyone else while others are short-term, but at the cost of limiting myself to a certain point before others surpass me. And I can't have that if I want to stand next to Pyrrha like before.

Sadly, what stopped me from using my Psychic Powers other than using the basic level of [Telekinesis]. Is that I'm too afraid I may lose control and cause another incident like in the past.

While I read my comic; I notice something at the corner of my eyes that distracted me a little.

Due to my curiosity, I developed while training in the Art of Stealth. I made sure to not make it like I'm paying any attention to my surroundings.

I look to see what caught my interest.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 48% Fear]**

I see Pyrrha sitting from across from me!

_'Why is she on this Airship?!'_ I started to panic and wonder if I should find another spot to seat, but remember how all the first-class seats are already filled with the other passengers and would draw attention for wanting to change seats!

I took a few deep breaths, to calm myself.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 40% Fear]**

After all, Pyrrha hasn't seen me yet, so I'm still safe!

I raise my comic up a bit more, to hide my face, just in case. Of course, Pyrrha didn't even look in my direction at all and just looking on her scroll. What's she looking at, I have no idea at the moment.

"Excuse me, may I get a cup of water?" Pyrrha asks a nearby flight attendant, causing me to tense up.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 44% Fear]**

_'Oh, why did I decide to go to Vale early?!'_ I thought to myself, cursing my luck that I'm actually taking the same flight as Pyrrha, who I'm surprised to find out she already booked a flight to the Kingdom of Vale after the day of the last day of Sanctum Academy.

_'Time like this, I'm glad I trained in the art of stealth.'_ I made sure no emotions show on my face or body, while inside I'm having a mental meltdown.

Slowly, I grab my prototype portable holograph projection from my backpack. First, I place the portable holograph projection on the window, pushing the button to make it attach to the window so it won't fall off, then turn it on to create a holograph projection of me sleeping, but with my appearance being totally different and someone much older like middle age. Making it so whoever sees me, won't the real me.

_'There.'_ I mentally sighed in relief that I set everything up as soon as possible before Pyrrha could see me. I feel like my lifespan has shortened due to the shock of seeing Pyrrha so close without me noticing her before the Airship taken off.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 10% Fear]**

Good thing I didn't leave behind my portable holograph projection. I was right to bring it along, even when I have my new holograph projection to use in its place. Then again, it's better for combat, with this old one being able to last long, but very limited in many ways compared to the new one.

I blink as I feel my scroll vibrating, letting me know someone just texted me.

Taking out my scroll thinking it my Mom, who texted me when I was surprised it wasn't and found out it was Pyrrha herself.

Glancing over to Pyrrha, who is staring at her scroll like she waiting, as in waiting for me to reply to her. I gulp a little, then slowly look down on my scroll to read the text message.

* * *

-Text Messages-

Pyrrha: Hey, uh, just wanted to let you know I'm not heading to Haven Academy. I'm sorry if you're planning to enroll there... But, that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other... right? Um. I'm just letting you know that I'm enrolling into Beacon Academy at Vale. You know how I want to get away with all the fame in Mistral.

I carefully read Pyrrha's text message as mixed emotions run through me.

Pyrrha: I hope we can talk like before.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 30% Shame]**

Pyrrha: I've already left and right now on an Airship to Vale. So... I'm sorry we can say our farewells to each other in person.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 44% Shame]**

Pyrrha: If, uh, you have the time. I mean, if you're busy and all. Text me...

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 50% Shame]**

-Text Message Over-

* * *

That was the last text message from Pyrrha. I look at Pyrrha from my right, to see her still looking at her scroll, waiting for me to respond back.

I bit my lower lip, want nothing more to text her back, but I haven't spoken to her or even text her for years and to get her message now after for a long time.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 36% Courage]**

I decided enough was enough. My first step in order to stand next to Pyrrha is to reply to her text messages instead of ignoring them over the years due to the fear of making any kind of contact with her.

Even now, Pyrrha still talks to me. So with great effort. I texted back Pyrrha.

* * *

-Text Message-

Shigeo: Alright.

-Text Message Over-

* * *

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 63% Embarrassment]**

I feel like throwing myself off the Airship for replying with just a single word! I can do better than that!

Some of the people who were drinking, end up having their drinks splash their faces somehow.

I peek over to Pyrrha, to see her reaction and hope I didn't make her sad for only sending a single word as a response, not even a follow-up.

To my surprise and causing my heart rate to beat faster. I saw Pyrrha smiling, as in her true beautiful smile.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 86% Ecstasy]**

Some of the people that were eating or just begin eating are devouring them faster due to the sudden taste of their foods suddenly became delicious.

I quickly shook my head and look down on my scroll, to see Pyrrha texting me with more messages.

* * *

-Text Message-

Pyrrha: That's great!

Pyrrha: I mean, thanks for taking the time to chat with me.

Pyrrha: How you been?

Pyrrha: Can you forgive me for not coming to Haven Academy with you?

Pyrrha: Do you think we can facetime any chance later on?

Pyrrha: I hope we can meet each other in person again.

Pyrrha: You can reply anytime you're free. You must be busy at the moment.

Pyrrha: Thanks for speaking with me, even through texts, at least I get to speak with you again. Text me later when you can.

-Text Message Over-

* * *

I blink and wonder how in the world can I reply through all that! I barely had enough courage to reply, even just a single word!

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 89% Escstasy]**

Talk about uncool. I groan to myself, wishing I could have trained in the Art of Speaking, then I would know how to speak with Pyrrha.

If anyone was to see me now, they would see a big smile on my face, which was hard to wipe for a few minutes.

I look over to Pyrrha and found her hugging her scroll, with a blissful smile on her face before she looks back at her scroll, waiting for my response.

I took a few deep breaths and try my best to reply more than a single word. Thus my chance to reach my goal.

* * *

-Text Message-

Shigeo: Good.

Shigeo: Yes.

Shigeo: Maybe.

Shigeo: Same.

-Text Message Over-

* * *

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 99% Embarrassmenet]**

I managed to reply more than a single word, but I only text one word per question! That didn't make any difference! Ah!

People started screaming in shock at the sudden blast of hot air. Expect for certain people.

I sneak a peek at Pyrrha, who looks happier than I've seen her over the years.

For the entire trip to Vale; I tried my best to text back to Pyrrha, who looks like she had her dream come true; well, that's what I'm getting from her facial expression at the time.

* * *

A few weeks later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Unknown Hotel)

After a long trip from the Kingdom of Mistral to the Kingdom of Vale. I would say it was my best experience. I got to speak with Pyrrha, even if it is only through texts. Better than nothing, but I was too scared and lack the courage to speak to her in person.

Either way, after arriving at Vale. I scout the area so I could learn which area is best for an escape route and the area where I can hide easily the last second.

While doing that, I made sure to find a hotel to stay at via online and I'm just glad I can speak to other people in person for a few minutes without letting my trained instinct to hide right away. Though, there are some cases where I leave in the middle of a conversation, leading me having to return and apology for the sudden rudeness of me disappearing on them.

So after scouting the area, which will take me weeks and that's enough time for me because the date for attending to the Beacon Academy is just 2 months from now. As it's currently summer vacation for all students; well, some students will have to take summer schools. Be it for Huntsmen and Huntresses or civilians.

I head to the hotel for the night as I start checking on both my handgun holograph projection and the prototype portable holograph projection for any bugs, or anything that needs to be tweaked.

A couple of room services, to order for dinner and after a few training for balance and speed. As it became a habit now over the years and feel wrong for stopping for days.

Once that's done, I head to the shower before sleeping, as I plan to continue my scouting of the City of Vale, then after that, stalk-follow-checking on Pyrrha. Maybe send her a gift or two, just to show my support to her.

But, then again, that would be weird for me to gift a girl for no reason. So, I gave up on that idea and just do my usual things after scouting the area.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale)

_'Okay. Let's see.'_ I thought to myself, as I start writing down in my new notebook about my scouting progress.

So far, I have visited 10% of the City of Vale up to now, including yesterday's afternoon.

I tap my chin with the top of my pen, thinking about a way for me to enter the buildings around me because it would be foolish of me for not scouting out the inside of the buildings. In case I need to enter one while escaping/hiding from others or at one point, I would be in a building and have no idea where to find the shortest and easiest escape route to get out of the building.

I can't bribe people because that requires talking to the person, with a couple of people nearby watching me. That's a big no for me. Also, I'm limited in money to even consider the idea of bribing others.

Mom is willing to provide me with the Lien to support myself, to the point of being able to stay in any hotel for 2 months if I spend the money right. This includes food as well.

So, I may have a few holes in my escape routes and need to be adjusted.

After thinking about that and writing a note about it in my notebook. I close the notebook and put it in my backpack, then start scouting the other areas before returning to the hotel by nightfall.

* * *

A few hours later*

_'Okay, I stand corrected.'_ I thought dryly, as it looks like the security in the City of Vale is kind of lacking compared to the City of Mistral.

Then again, Mistral is known for containing unsavory characters like thieves and assassins from all across Remnant who has come to Mistral to remain undetected. Also home to the largest black market in Remnant.

Nevertheless, I somehow gained a complete detailed map of the City of Vale from a weird girl, who should be a criminal, like a high-ranked criminal of some sort. I wasn't paying too much attention to that and just wanted to get away from her as soon as possible after making the exchange.

Who knew that a criminal would exchange for such valuable information for just a truckload of Neapolitan ice cream? Nevertheless, there goes half my money and I will need to find a way to earn more than ask Mom for more Lien, even if she willing to give me more without hesitation.

But, just to be sure the map is real and I haven't been scammed. I decided to check it out tomorrow after I try my best to escape that scary ice cream theme girl.

For being a quiet girl, she emits a dangerous presence that almost caused me to hide instantly the moment I saw her, but I needed to meet one of the criminals in this kingdom.

As the saying goes: If you want something and got the cash, then make a deal with the dark side, where you can get anything you want.

Well, that's what most people say in Mistral. No idea what the saying is in Vale. I just know that even with weak security, that doesn't mean it's not less dangerous.

This is why I didn't return to the hotel I'm staying until it was midnight. While I did my best to move all around the places to make sure that the scary ice cream girl isn't following me.

I learned my lessons back in Mistral, never think that you're not being followed. So by midnight is when I use my Semblance as the last method for my getaway.

* * *

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Unknown Hotel)

I let out a sigh of relief the moment I enter my hotel room, not before I did another quick check around the place for any hidden cameras. But, found none after a few minutes of searches. I could go for hours, but I need my sleep.

With that said, I grab the extra pillows from the closet and slide under the bed. No way was I'm sleeping out in the open.

Part of the Art of Stealth training I did. Always stay out of the open when possible or risk being ambush when you least expect it.

Once I was under the bed and taking my backpack with me as well. Always needs to be prepared for a quick escape and not have enough time to pack things to leave.

And the reason why I didn't bring many things with me. Well, Mom should be sending my things over to Beacon Academy 2 months from now.

After finishing putting my backpack in a good spot within reach, but won't disturb me while I'm sleeping, along with the pillows I grab. I came out under the bed and quietly head over to turn off the light before quickly returning back under the bed.

It's a relief, that the Art of Stealth includes training one's eyes to see in the dark.

It took me a few seconds before I got into a comfortable position, then I pull out my scroll to check if Pyrrha texted me while I was busy scouting the City and see I got a couple of unread text messages waiting for me to read and maybe reply.

Checking the time and decide to read them tomorrow, because I need all the sleep I can get, and plus, I do need to wake up early in the morning as well.

I close my eyes before snapping them open and quickly take out my scroll since I forgot to call my Mom tonight. Who knows how worry, she is, better call her now and lose some sleep than cause my Mom a panic attack.

Quickly, I slide out of the bed and turn the light back on, then sit down in one of the chairs in the room before dial my Mom's scroll numbers and readying myself for a long call tonight. Maybe get a few hours of shut-eye by trading out a few hours of scouting tomorrow.

I let out a yawn before hitting the call button and my Mom picked up before the first ring.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted my Mom, already waiting for my Mom questioning if I was alright or not, along with why it took me so long to call her. Yup, going to need to sacrifice a few hours of scouting the place for sleep.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Well That's A Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - ?%]**

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Well... That's A Thing**

The next day*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale)

I let out a tired yawn after having to chat with Mom for almost the entire night until three in the morning. Then, waking up at 10 o'clock. Not too later, I guess.

I did reply back to Pyrrha's text messages last night.

This made a smile appear on my face, even if it's a small smile. Never thought Pyrrha would send a picture of herself enjoying an ice cream. Though, that reminds me of that scary ice cream theme criminal girl from yesterday.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 21% | Fear]**

Anyway, I'm just glad I'm outside of Mistral or who knows what I would have to do if one of Pyrrha's hardcore fans discover I have a picture of Pyrrha.

Just the thought alone caused me to shiver in fear.

Anyway, thanks to the map I got from that ice cream theme girl. I managed to come up with hundreds of escape routes for my usage when I need to escape. Furthermore, making sure I got everything right. I managed to test out around thirty or so hiding spots that actually work for me. At least a couple of minutes before I need to check other hiding spots. So I didn't have enough time to check if those hiding spots would last long against a city-scale search.

Either way, I saved a lot of time from having to manually scout out every single corner in this City and all I have to do it test them out before figuring out which one is the most useful one to the one that is completely useless due to the fact that there are other people using it. Mostly criminals than anyone else.

On another note; I found one of the info brokers in this city just a few hours ago. But, I do wonder if it's the best place to go, because I just literally watched a blonde-haired girl destroyed the place I was about to check out, to see if the information there is better than the others.

Too bad that plan was busted, literally.

So, yeah, I left the area as soon as possible. Because I rather not deal with such a violent girl and I met those types of girls in Mistral and are the ones I avoid the most.

After spending a few more minutes looking around for anything that catches my interests before returning back to the hotel.

I pause in my step when I found Pyrrha not too far away from me. Just a street across from me.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 42% | Fear]**

I didn't question it and just bolt it out of there while making sure to use my Semblance to make Pyrrha and everyone in the area to not notice me.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I sighed in relief that I escaped, and even go far as climbing up the side of the building and resting on the roof, where no one should find me for a while. I've already checked this building before and can roughly guess that no one in that come to this building would come to the roof for any reason I could think of, then felt someone watching not too far away from where I am.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 48% | Fear]**

I turned around and found that someone happened to be the scary ice cream theme girl, who noticed me looking at her with the way she smiles at me.

The scary girl was sitting just a few feet away from me on the edge of the building.

I watch the scary girl tilt her head before getting up from her sitting position and calmly walk over to me.

I didn't dare run away or risk her attacking me when my back is turned. Not even using my Semblance right now would help unless I could do something to make the scary girl move her eyes away from me for a brief moment, to allow my Semblance to take into effect.

Watching the scary girl, who isn't even at my height, but still scary, as she finally walks up to me with only a few feet in between us.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 58% | Fear]**

I tense up when the scary girl reaches into her back pocket before sighed in relief that she just took out her scroll.

Carefully, I made sure to observe every single detail of the scary girl for anything I could use to my advantage to escape this situation.

While I was searching for anything at all. The scary girl calmly typed on her scroll before she flips it over towards me, where I see some words.

* * *

-Text Message-

Neo: The name's Neo. What's your name?

-Text Message Over-

* * *

I blink at this, then glance at, uh, Neo, who continues to smile at me.

"I'm Shigeo." I replied, then pale a little.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 64% | Fear]**

Below us, someone shouted in pain as something fall on their head.

_'Why!? Why, did I reveal my name to her?!'_ I cried out mentally, wanting to curse my past self for not learning something like how to act around others! I've literally just given my name to a criminal my name! She can literally use that to find something about me!

I didn't show any reaction outside, but I can tell Neo could sense my mental breakdown.

_'Calm down, Shigeo. I'm sure she won't know anything about me right now. I just need to make sure to never see her again after this.'_ I tried to cheer myself up by looking at the bright side, then I saw Neo just finishing typing and show me what she typed.

* * *

-Text Message-

Neo: As in Shigeo Kageyama? The son of the infamous Revy, Two Hands?!

-Text Message Over-

* * *

"Who?" I ask with a confused look on my face because I don't think my Mom's name is Revy.

"My Mom's name is Rebecca Lee Kageyama. I think you got the wrong person." I replied, while I thinking there must be another Shigeo Kageyama in the world and wonder if that person has a few problems like me.

Neo didn't accept this and quickly flip her scroll over to do a few things before flipping it back to the person before her.

"Huh? Hey, that does look like my Mom. But, I don't think this is her? My Mom would never allow herself to wear such a revealing outfit or have tattoos either." I calmly thought out loud, as I was shown a picture of what looks like my mom, but younger; however, the rest I can't wrap my head around with.

I mean, she wears very short cut-off jeans and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. To make it worse, the button on the pants not completely buttoned and using a belt to keep them up. Also, sports a pair of brown leather cross-draw shoulder holsters that stores two handguns. Along with that, she wears a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Neo looks at the boy before and wonder if he was stupid or something, maybe the former with that blank look on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think that's my Mom. I would know for sure if she wears something like that. Also, I don't think she owns any firearms since I would expect to find one at some point." I continue off by telling Neo that this woman in the picture, she showing me just look like my Mom, but could be her long lost twin or something.

_'Hmm. Maybe I should let Mom know about this. I bet she will get a kick out of this.'_ I made a mental note to inform this to my Mom later once I return to my hotel.

Neo rubs her forehead, thinking if she should risk it not, then decided to wait for now. No point in rushing it.

"Uh, do you need something from me? Or did I mistakenly come here while you were busy doing something here? I can leave if you need this roof." I started off ranting a little as I started to become nervous now.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 50% | Fear]**

I relax a little to find myself not being attacked, so that's a good thing.

Neo didn't say anything and just kept her strained smile on her face, watching the boy acting like he's doing her a favor by leaving. At this point, it kind of is.

After a few minutes of silence; my back is literally wet with all the sweat I've produced under the eyes of this Neo, who I can easily tell she could kill me at any given moment, but didn't as she deemed me not worth the effort, for now. I think.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 62% | Fear]**

Neo casually type on her scroll and show me what's on it.

* * *

-Text Message-

Neo: Nope. Have a good night.

-Text Message Over-

* * *

Neo bows a little to me, then walks toward the edge and jumps over it after giving me a wave of goodbye.

I stand by myself on this lonely night on a random building's roof. Then, fall on my butt as I started breathing at a quick pace for a couple of seconds with how much I had to control myself not to break down. Mentally that is.

Once I got my breathing under control. I made my way to the hotel while using one of the escape routes I made easy enough to connect multiple hiding spots, passages, and made sure to avoid any hidden cameras nearby before I reach the hotel within half an hour.

* * *

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Unknown Hotel)

After a quick shower; I decided to call my Mom before texting with Pyrrha. I blush a little that Pyrrha continues to send pictures of herself in a position I find myself very hard to look away and more than I thought she would send such a thing. In fact, I remember one time that someone asked if they could take a picture of her, but was rejected in a polite and at the same time ruthlessly. Who knew someone could be so ruthless and polite at the same time? Because I only know two people can. My Mom and Pyrrha.

Now, I just have to wait for Mom to pick up, which I didn't have to wait that long.

"Son! Glad you call! So how is your day been? Mine has been lonely without you." Mom greeted me, then pout at me, "Are you sure you can't just enroll in Haven Academy? I'm sure I could put in some good words for you, to get in right away."

"No, Mom. I'll stay here and enroll in Beacon Academy and my day been the usual, but I did find something interesting just less than an hour ago. I think you'll find it interesting and funny." I said to Mom, where I started explaining how I met someone who shows me a picture of what looks like a younger version of Mom, along with the detail about the outfit and handguns.

"Isn't that funny, Mom?" I ask in a joking manner, not noticing the way my Mom became quiet the whole time.

"That is interesting, son. Oh! I got a call, I'll have to call you back tomorrow. Have a nice night son. Love you!" Mom hangs up before I could say I love her back, much to my confusion. But, I shrugged my shoulders and have more things to worry about.

Like speaking with Pyrrha, and speaking of Pyrrha, she just texted me while I was talking with Mom.

* * *

-Text Message-

Pyrrha: Hey, Shigeo!

Pyrrha: How your day?

Pyrrha: [A picture of herself lying on the bed, on her stomach in a nightgown that almost see-through, but is hidden by a pillow she is resting her head on, only exposing her back and long legs.]

Pyrrha: Like my new nightgown? I just bought it today.

Pyrrha: By the way, before school starts. Do you mind coming over to Vale to visit me?

Pyrrha: I have a question I want to ask you in person.

Pyrrha: Reply to me whenever you're free.

Pyrrha: Night, Shigeo!

-Text Message Over-

* * *

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 40% | Surprise]**

I stare at the picture that Pyrrha just sent to me and don't know how to react to this.

"Do girl normally send these kinds of pictures to others?" I question myself and made sure to save this picture under a private folder.

"How do I reply back to this?" I wonder out loud, as I started walking around my room while staring at my scroll. Where I could see that Pyrrha hasn't gotten off her IM App due to her profile status being green, meaning she still online.

I gulp and stare at the picture of Pyrrha in her nightgown, then look away before my eyes went back to it. Making my face red and my heart rate speeding up.

Just as I was about to reply. Pyrrha texted me again, but this time it was a picture with a text under it. With Pyrrha hugging a teddy bear and looking at me with a sad face. Text being: I miss you, please talk to me.

I look at this for an entire solid second before passing out.

* * *

-Pyrrha's POV-

"Hmm. Shigeo didn't reply yet. I wonder if he's doing something." I mumble to myself as I toss the teddy bear to the side, then grab a plushie of Shigeo and hug it with a smile on my face. Something I made myself after a long time of not being able to deal with the pressure of being famous and having Shigeo almost gone in my life.

"I miss you." I whisper to the plushie Shigeo, where it has a blank and lost look on its face like the real one.

Then grab the book on the side of my book, with the title being "How To Get That Dense Boy's Attention".

"Really hope this work." I bought this book just today, maybe Shigeo would actually come here to visit and hang out, and if things go well, maybe something more.

I squeal a little as I start rolling on my bed while hugging the plushie Shigeo while blushing like mad at the naughty thoughts that keep popping in my head.

I stop rolling and grab my scroll and place it in front of me, waiting for Shigeo's replies while I start reading the rest of the book. Hoping that whatever is written is true, even if part of it is true would be much help for me.

* * *

-Revy's POV-

"Who is it, that know my past and actually got the guts to speak with my son about it." I growl as I wait for my minions to get back to me, on finding out who almost revealed my past identity to my precious son. "What's taking so long?"

"Revy. You really need to relax." One of my minion/coffee delivery men tried to calm me down. "The others will find the culprit soon."

"Relax." I nod my head, then punch the minion that dared to tell me to relax.

"Like hell, I will relax!" I roar with fury, causing the other minions to move to the corners or hide under their desks. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU FOOLS!"

Quickly, the minions that were hiding under their decks, came out instantly the moment their Boss shouted/order them. None of them wish to face her wrath if someone disobeys her orders.

"I want results! And I want them fast! I expected a file of the person that dare almost expose my precious son of my past on my desk by today!" I glare at everyone, then notice one of the minions just came in without knowing what's going on due to having headphones on their head, listening to music.

Being mad already and seeing this minion acting like nothing important is going. I grab one of my trusty handguns and started shooting at that minion, with one of the bravest minions nearby holding me back before I blast a hole into the minion that dare act so relax in front of me!

"Boss! Calm down!" The minion that was holding me back tried to stop me from killing the minion that is currently hiding under one of the decks.

"Calm down!? Calm down your family!" I roar with rage, to the point that no one would be surprised if I wasn't spitting out fire from my mouth with how much rage I am in.

"Someone gets the others to hurry up before the Boss starts getting serious!" The minion that holding me back shout to the other minions, causing them to scatter all of the place and a few rushes out of the room to do as they were ordered.

"Release me!" I demand the minion that's holding me, upon hearing me in a serious and threatening voice. The minion releases me and quickly jump away when I throw a back kick at them, but missed. I let out a snort, but calm down a little. A little, not much.

Sitting down in a chair that one of my minions quickly pick up and move it over for me to sit.

"Get one of our men over in Vale and have them watch out for my son. If anyone dares attack him with the intention to kill, shoot them dead. After you grab them for questioning, if not possible, then kill them right away. We don't need to waste any moment when it manner with my son's safety." I said in a cold rage, causing all my minions to shiver and quickly do as they were told.

_'Whoever you are. You better watch your back, because old Two Hands is coming back to the Underworld.'_ I vow to take care of all the loose ends if they so much as touch my precious son.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: A New Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(Location)

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - ?%]**

* * *

**Arc 1 - Chapter 4: A New Hope**

The next day*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Unknown Hotel)

"Huh? Why am I sleeping in a chair?" I thought out loud in confusion, noticing that I fall asleep while sitting in a chair.

I was very confused before my face turned red after remembering what happened last night.

I grab my scroll in a hurry, to check if it was real and not a dream.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 27% | Ecstasy]**

Sure enough, I got two pictures from Pyrrha last night, causing my heartbeat to speed up a little.

I quickly look around me to see if anyone nearby, then focus on my scroll and send the second picture in the private folder along with the first one before placing many security programs on it. After that, I check the IM App to see if Pyrrha texted me.

All of them just happen to be curious if I was still there before after a dozen text messages later. She texted goodnight and will talk to me tomorrow.

"Okay, I need an expert in love advice." I pause for a moment to think about anyone I could think of that would most likely help me. In case I may have misread this whole thing about Pyrrha and that she doesn't see me in a love interest. But, if so, why the pictures?

Taking a couple of deep breaths before searching through all my memory until I realize I got no one to talk about it. Of course, there is Mom. But, I can't see myself talking about my love life with her. Kind of makes me feel weird out and stuff.

So, online searching it is. Maybe even search for a comic or two, with romance as the main theme.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale)

Okay, after a few hours of researching anything related to romance. I have more questions than answers now.

Therefore, I had to find the authors of these romance books before I realize most of them were written by the same person.

This means that the person must have lots of experience in romance. So, I did more research to find out how to contact the author since meeting in person is nearly impossible for me currently.

It wasn't until past 3 in the afternoon that I finally found the email to contact the author. But, I have no clue if they would reply.

So with great courage and the power of determination. I sent an email to the author, to ask some advice or even take me as a temporary student to learn what it means to be romantic or just anything about it. So I won't end up confused.

Sadly, I didn't get any reply for almost 20 minutes now. So I guess that was a bust or I'm being too impatient and may be hoping for the impossible. After all, I'm a nobody in this author's eyes and must have countless fans emailing them for who knows how long. While my email is just in the spam folder.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, then resume my scouting for all the escape routes of Vale.

* * *

-Neo's POV-

"Hey, watch where you place that thing! Do you want to blow us all up?!"

"Sorry!"

I ignore the noise of these animals behind me.

The thing I do to help a friend out.

Pausing for a moment, do I consider Roman as a friend?

I turn my head to my left, to see Roman yelling at the animals for not being careful in handling the [Dust].

Nah, not a friend. Maybe a co-worker? A partner in crime?

Meh, I'll get back to this topic if I remember later.

I look back on my scroll to see someone email me again.

Ugh, the things I do for a hobby, but at least it gives me some extra Lien in case I need to use it for legal things or just to bribe people for info before I need to break some bones to get the info I wanted. Instead of using my stolen Lien. Those I earned fair and square. So no way am I using those, the Lien I earn legally? Meh, not worth keeping that long, so I guess I could use it.

I raise an eyebrow when I carefully read the email.

* * *

-Email-

Subject: Someone That Need Help In Romance

From: A New Fan In Hope For Advice

Fan: Hi, I've just started reading all the books you have written so far and found them a bit confusing since I was hoping for some answers to questions I have. Most of them are related to romance, but I haven't experienced that much in anything related to romance in general besides maybe parent's love. I'm hoping that you may answer some of my questions or at least prove some advice if possible.

Thank you for taking the time to read this when you're busy.

-Email Over-

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at this, because did someone seriously think what I have written would help them being romantic or something?

Because if so.

That's hilarious!

I know for sure this 'fan' of mine haven't even read most of the reviews I get most of the time. Hell, I even expect this 'fan' to only did enough research to find my fake contact info without going much research into checking if the books are even considered worth noting at all, something all my reviewers would say so.

I almost let out a snort with how funny this is.

Actually, this may be a good thing. I can use this guy to ease my boredom. I do need a new hobby after all, since these books I made out of pure boredom and not hoping for much results from them.

So, I guess I will give some 'advice' to this 'fan' I gained.

"Hey, Neo! It's time for us to move!" Roman shouted at me, causing me to rethink about if I should really consider him as my friend at all. "Oh yeah, I made sure to get someone to bring ice cream on the way. Don't worry, I made sure it's your favorite. Now, come on! We're short on time."

Okay, I guess Roman is my friend. Just a bit.

I nod my head in Roman's direction as I hop off the crate I was using as my seat, then stop to email back to this 'fan' of mine, really need to get the guy's name since I deem the guy amusing enough to make me remember their name.

If they are stupid enough to reveal their real name that is.

Oh, the joy I'm going to have.

* * *

-Shigeo's POV-

So far, I have completed my scouting; well, rough scouting. As I haven't finished figuring out the quality of the escape route and if they are useable at all times. As most escape routes have different types among them.

Some are available at a certain time and require special methods to use them while common ones could be used right away. However, one of the downsides to this. Is that there are others who could use this as well when they chase after you and follow you through the escape route being used at the time if they manage to see you going through them.

Therefore, I need to test out all of these escape routes in case most of them end up as common ones. Sure, they are good to use at short notices. But, the good ones shouldn't be the common ones at all.

As one of the lessons, I learned in the Art of Stealth.

If anyone could use an escape route, then it's not really much of an escape route in the first place when you haven't escaped your pursuit. Therefore, I wrote down other notes next to the ones I have written down already about the type of escape routes.

After that's done. It's time for me to eat and I missed lunch, which my stomach agreed with me as it growls for food just now.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: A Simple Wok)

It took some time, but I found a street-side noodle bar just located on the east side of the City. Run by an elderly, balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. Wearing a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants.

"Here your order." Shopkeep said to me, which I guess is his name from overhearing one of the customers leaving here with a satisfying smile.

"Thank you." I mumble, then begin eating my ordered noodle.

"So, what is a boy yourself doing here alone? Unless you're waiting for someone here?" Shopkeep asks me as he picks up the empty dirty bowls to be clean.

"Uh, I'm here for Beacon Academy, Sir." I answer Shopkeep's question while I had this sudden urge to run away from here as quickly as possible, which made me confused.

It can't be the old man since I don't feel any danger from him at all. So it must be something nearby, that's causing this. Making me worry if something bad may happen to the old man. Therefore, I push this urge to leave down and enjoy my noodle while waiting for what's causing me to feel in danger to show up.

Of course, I'm not suicidal. But, I can't just leave the old man to get hurt from whoever triggering my sense of danger. The old man is literally defenseless and I would feel guilty if I run away now instead of protecting him. Plus, I am a Huntsman-in-training, even with no combat skills. I should be enough to grab the old man and escape for our lives at the very least. If needed, I will use my Psychic Power. After all, as side benefits, while trying to control my Psychic Power from all these comics I've used as references. I've managed to develop some supported types of abilities, to make me be even more skillful in the Art of Stealth.

"I see. Well, I hope you make it into the Beacon Academy. Lots of kids like yourself tried their lucks enrolling in Beacon Academy. Most failed." Shopkeep said to me from the back, where the sound of water running. "But, I'm sure you've worked hard enough to make the cut."

"Thank you, Sir." I said loud enough for the old man to hear before resume eating my noodle before it gets cold.

However, I pause in the middle of eating because I just realize something very important right now. I've not been trying to hide the moment the Shopkeep appeared nor did I hide when I met him in person to order instead of hiding somewhere while ordering from the background or leave a note behind, to explain my small condition of hiding every time someone looks at me. In fact, I literally just spoke loudly that's something I rarely do at all and I just did it without even thinking about it.

**[Mob's Explosion Meter - 26% | Nervous]**

Either there someone, maybe that ice cream theme girl is looking at me from the background, causing my danger sense to scream at me to run away right now or that something that's about to happen soon, that's making me unable to go into hiding if I don't leave soon.

Thinking about it for a moment, I decided that there no point in finishing the noodle, no matter how delicious it is. So, quickly taking out the right amount of Lien and place it next to the unfinished bowl of noodles and run away from this noodle bar. Something about the Shopkeeper of the noodle bar must have caused something to me to not act like usual in other places.

_'Note to self: When hungry, go back to the hotel for food.'_ I have no idea if that Shopkeerp was really a normal old man and not a retired criminal or someone powerful, maybe an old Huntsman? Either way, this isn't something good for me.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Local Park)

I didn't return back to the hotel since it wasn't that late yet and it's still daylight outside. So, I decided to just walk around casually while checking all the places I've scouted to see if there anything else I haven't discovered while testing them out. This is another practical thing to do with escape routes. Always check them in the crowd, that way it would those that know them if they are easily discovered or hard to get to while in a crowd on the run.

Afterward, I head into the local park to find a nice place to relax but hidden of course. So, I can begin reading the comics I've downloaded in my scroll for research purposes related to Psychic Powers or maybe help me find out if I have any other powers that unrelated to Aura and Psychic Powers. If so, then I got even more things to work on than I have already on my plate. Nonetheless, that's fine for me. Better to have more available for me to use in this dangerous world. Something Mom told me how it's better to have things now being useless than not having it later on when it's needed.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale: Unknown Hotel)

Returning back to the hotel, but that didn't stop me from finishing reading the comic: Psyren and the author who made this comic is a genius. Sadly, the person is dead like the other authors made these comics, with Psychic Powers in them, I have found online that are either completed or incomplete. Making me wonder if these authors had awakened Psychic Powers like myself, but was hunted down or something.

Either way, thanks to these authors. I have somewhat made a foundation for myself to help me control the Psychic Powers without causing too much harm to the world. Furthermore, thanks to finish reading the Psyren. I've got a starting point for my next control session to improve my control even further than it already is.

Going by Psyren, using the term: PSI instead of Psychic Powers, which is basically the ability to manipulate one's own thoughts to do anything they desire. It is the power of one's thoughts, related when all the cells in the brain function at full activity. PSI users are able to momentarily focus all of their five senses, or in other words, their physical abilities, to incredible degrees. PSI is of different types, all depending on a person's training and natural qualities.

Overall, the basics of controlling Psychic Powers are concentration, visualization, and projection. So when using Psychic Powers. One needs to focus his/her concentration, visualize a picture of what he/she was trying to accomplish, then use the Psychic Energy to project what was in his/her mind in the real world. This turns the thoughts into reality. By solidifying this image in the mind and training, it becomes easier to use and the Psychic Powers can be invoked quicker than the normal methods or in my cases. All those methods I have learned from other comics with Psychic Powers in them.

It's also has a warning, where combining emotion with Psychic Powers can produce devastating and nearly uncontrollable results and so shouldn't be done. Not only are these powers are dangerous to other people, but they can take an even heavier too on the mind and body than regularly using Psychic Powers at will.

Honestly, I should have found Psyren early on as this warning would have been extremely useful. Nonetheless, the basics in Psyren are very helpful in the first 30 minutes of training when I got back to the hotel, then follow up with the two advanced control methods.

The first one is [Burst Stream], where is a way of gaining control of and stopping an extremely powerful (and thus, unstable) Psychic Powers without causing a large amount of mental fatigue for the user. By allowing the Psychic Powers to stream into the atmosphere by circulating it from the inside to the outside of the user's body, the strain on the user's brain is greatly lessened. [Burst Stream] acts like a giant steering wheel, with the tiny steering wheel of the brain it would be hard to control a powerful Psychic Powers, but using the [Burst Stream] will allow a person to control and steer the power.

Overall, this might have been a good thing for me at the beginning; however, this won't do me much. Yet, the second advanced method would go great with the first advanced control method as proof shown in the comic with the main character.

Programming is by preparing a set of instructions in their mind before releasing their Psychic Powers. Users can create programs that allow them to lessen the effects of using Psychic Powers on their minds and gain a degree of control which otherwise is unobtainable. A program shouldn't be too complicated because then the Psychic Powers has a chance of dissipating or it may even break the rules set by the program and act on its own ultimately causing more strain on the user's mind. Forcibly stopping a program that is in motion, creates a large amount of mental fatigue for the user, so it is usually better to add an additional program while the first program is still running rather than trying to stop it altogether.

In other words, if this work, then I will never have to worry about expressing my feeling without any problem!

_'Hopefully, this will work for me.'_ I thought to myself, as I first begin from the very beginning.


End file.
